<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Switch by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165014">Switch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No one can be themselves, if they only act like someone else [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Living With Yourself (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Topping from the Bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on,” New Miles urged, throwing his arms back, resting behind his head. “Have your way with me, then.”</p><p>This absolute cocky bastard was going to be the end of him, but it was time for Miles to show him what he could <i>really</i> do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>New Miles Elliot/Original Miles Elliot (Living With Yourself)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No one can be themselves, if they only act like someone else [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Switch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i><b>Author's Note</b>: If you haven't read my other works, I often call New Miles "Scott" because of one reason or another. Makes it much easier to write a story without both characters having the same name!</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Miles whined at the nip to his neck, back feeling rigid against the wall he was pushed upon. He’d only just arrived home from work, and he was already in such a vulnerable position-- but it was no different to any other day, as he continued to struggle with his clone’s unbearable sex drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it--” Miles yelped, hands digging into his clone’s back, as he felt teeth against his shoulder. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> do this--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Scott asked as he pulled back, noses brushing against each other. “Did you want to stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that. I, uh--” Miles stumbled, words failing him. “It’s always like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His clone blinked. “Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles bowed his head, shoulder tensing. Scott placed a hand under his chin, capturing the eyes of the other man. He was blushing, an even deeper shade of crimson, expression filled with embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it clicked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott was always the first to act; the dominant party, the one who would watch his partner melt in his arms, writhing under him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles wanted to initiate. Miles wanted to be on top. Miles wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>switch</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Scott breathed, eyes wide in realisation. He shrugged to himself; who was he to say no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Miles replied. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott hummed, moving his hands downwards, entwining his fingers with Miles’. They shared a look, a cheeky smile meeting an expression of hesitation on his counterpart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get you,” Scott whispered, pulling away from him. “Let’s go then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles made a startled sound as he was pulled from the wall, towards the room they shared. The two of them came to an abrupt halt once they were at the end of the bed, causing Miles to run into the other man's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott turned, hands never leaving for a moment. They moved to Miles’ hips with a soft chuckle, the two of them so close that their chests pressed together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then,” Scott said, locking his arms together behind Miles. “It’s your turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles didn’t have a chance to respond, as he was pulled down with Scott onto the comfort of their bed. He found himself straddling the lap of his clone, arms falling to either side, using the mattress beneath for balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Scott urged, throwing his arms back, resting behind his head. “Have your way with me, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This absolute cocky bastard was going to be the end of him, but it was time for Miles to show him what he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, it didn’t stop him from being nervous, hands suddenly shaking and fumbling, while Scott continued to look on in wonder and mild amusement. He was probably enjoying this-- seeing Miles embarrassed and flustered, as if it was anything out of the ordinary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at the end of the day, Miles had the same desires, the same needs as Scott, and he’d be damned if he didn’t get that kind of action every once in a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was his first problem; he'd never been in control when it came to sleeping with Scott. He always went with the flow, melting to the touch and letting himself be completely ravished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused, swallowing the lump in his throat at the thought. It wasn’t that he didn’t</span>
  <em>
    <span> like</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing that; but he wanted to - </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least once</span>
  </em>
  <span> - know what it was like on the other side of the fence, so to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles straightened up, sitting back against Scott’s thighs, allowing him more freedom with his hands. The two of them were still dressed, which was the second problem; quickly finding the hem of the other man’s shirt and sneaking a hand underneath, fingertips sliding across warm skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott hummed, mouth opening slightly. He never took his eyes off Miles as he worked, as awkward as he was-- but he knew it was all down to his lack of confidence and experience. His skin was ridiculously smooth, far more so than Miles’ - as it turned out, Scott had an </span>
  <em>
    <span>intense</span>
  </em>
  <span> obsession with shaving, even his chest hair, all the way down to the hem of his pants. Miles was nothing like that, allowing himself to become an even hairier mess than how he appeared on the outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles didn’t bother trying to undress properly, simply pushing Scott’s shirt as high as he could in their current position, so that it rested just below his chin. As he pulled back, it finally granted him full view of his clone’s muscular build-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>which he was not jealous or insecure of in the slightest-- </span>
  </em>
  <span>and paused a moment to appreciate it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bit their lip in unison. At least they had the same taste in men, to the surprise of no-one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, don’t be shy,” Scott teased, reaching out to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles slapped his hand away. “I’m taking my time. Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be patient.” He was stern, focussed on the task at hand, slight playfulness to his tone. </span>
</p><p><span>He honestly had no fucking clue what he was doing, but he was going wing it, and at least try</span> <span>to make it last. The last thing he needed was to make a </span><em><span>complete </span></em><span>embarrassment of himself, otherwise he’d never hear the end of it.</span></p><p>
  <span>Miles worked his way down, caressing the clone’s chest, before leaning over to lick and suck experimentally over every inch of skin as he went. He shifted his legs between Scott’s, feeling the clone’s thighs resting on either side of his hips, tensing and relaxing to reflect each flick of his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he reached the hem of his jeans, he pulled away Scott’s pants and briefs in a single move, just far enough for his hard cock to spring free. Miles licked his lips, breath shaking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- sometimes he forgot the size of it until it was pressed up against his face. It was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott was becoming restless beneath him, desperate for friction and relief. He arched his hips up slightly, begging for more. “You just gonna stare at it, or--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles grinned briefly, before swallowing the entire length, and cutting off the clone’s words. His hands were gripping tightly on Scott’s quivering thighs, keeping his legs in place. Miles struggled, choking no matter how hard he tried to avoid it. He was clearly inexperienced-- but, from the sounds of the man beneath him-- that hardly mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>--” Scott groaned, clentching his teeth. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Miles--</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed, relishing the cries escaping Scott’s lips. He was unravelling beneath his touch. He moved slightly, in such a way as to make eye contact with his clone-- watching him squirm under his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles couldn’t remember a time when he looked as vulnerable as he did now-- was this how Miles looked, when Scott had his hands all over him? Now he finally understood what the clone saw, from his own point of view. Miles liked it. He liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>--” The clone bit his lip. “Don’t rush yourself--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott reached for his head, but Miles captured his wrist, pinning it down as he continued to work. He was beginning to get used to the sensation-- avoiding his teeth, holding his breath, tongue working overtime to keep up with demand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles was enjoying this just as much; he felt himself becoming more and more uncomfortably turned on, hips shifting awkwardly from side to side in an effort for friction, his own neglected cock craving attention. Scott must have noticed, as Miles felt the other man move his leg slightly, perfectly lining up between Miles’ thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned around the cock in his mouth as Scott gently rubbed between his legs, nearly causing him to choke. The feeling was so intense-- and after only a few more minutes, he finally gave in, pulling off, breathing heavy and uneven. He was so desperate for attention, arms barely able to keep him upright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott chuckled softly to himself, enjoying the view. But he’d had enough of this game-- he wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So he latched onto Miles’ shirt, pulling him up into a rough kiss. Miles stumbled at the sudden movement, hands seeking purchase, collapsing somewhat onto his clone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sighed in unison, Miles making a frustrated sound in the process. “What are you--” He tried to protest, barely keeping himself upright. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hold on</span>
  </em>
  <span>--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired of waiting, Miles,” Scott told him, practically growling. “Tell me what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to rub his thigh between Miles’ legs, pressing against his still-clothed cock, causing him to shiver. Miles’ plans were falling apart, and at this point he was more than happy to let it happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to…</span>
  <em>
    <span> feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> you,” Miles confessed, arms shaking as they began to give way to his weight. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t--</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Scott chuckled, hands at a standstill. “That’s what I was hoping to hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clone flipped them over, knocking the wind out of Miles as he was crushed under the weight. He fucking loved it-- being out of control, arms holding him down-- moaning at the sensation of Scott’s hard dick pressing against his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott was in full control-- just the way they both enjoyed it best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles’ plans were foiled, and he felt his need for dominance slipping with every touch of his skin. “It’s not fair,” he whined, back arching. “Why am I like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you complaining for?” Scott breathed against his ear. “Aren’t you enjoying yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles shivered at the rough tone of his voice, hands tightening in the sheets. He couldn’t deny it. It felt fucking great-- and he wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>more. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pushed up against his clone as a hand finally slipped beneath his clothes, pulling him free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with his pants still around his waist for the most part, he spread his thighs hesitantly, hooking one of his legs around Scott, pulling him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles thought for sure that Scott was going to fuck him, but instead-- the clone completely changed tactics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that.” Scott forced Miles’ legs closed, climbing on top of them, locking the other man beneath him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted this-- don’t give in so easily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached down between them, holding both of their cocks in a single hand, rubbing them together. Miles brought a hand down on instinct, and Scott kept it there-- both of their hands working them together, exchanging moans of pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott pulled away momentarily, returning with much-needed lube. He pulled Miles’ hand towards him, pouring out a decent amount across his fingers. Miles quivered at the couch touch, their lubricated fingers caressing each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to fuck me,” the clone stated, leaning in close; a demand, not a request. “And you’re going to like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott directed their lubed hands between his own thighs, hesitating a moment, before slipping one of each of their fingers inside him. The sound he inadvertently made was anything but masculine, but he’d been caught off guard by how nice it felt - the sensation of another person’s fingers previously unknown to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had barely been a minute, and he was becoming impatient already. Even more so than Miles had ever been in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Scott hadn’t done this in so long-- he was getting too needy already. He needed to slow down before he hurt himself. “Feels good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles nodded, eyes half-lidded, barely paying attention to the words-- his focus on the sensation around his finger as they disappeared into the man above him. He’d never known that he needed to see something like this so badly in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d come this far already, and Scott was tired of waiting. What started off as an offer to switch had become a desperate need; he’d never expected to want to be fucked this badly before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The burn didn’t bother him, knowing full well he’ll have time to recover later. His body continued to tense, as he struggled to relax his muscles; knowing it would make this entire ordeal easier and less painful for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles was completely enthralled by the man above him, soaking up every sound and lustful expression on the clone’s face. He couldn’t help himself from raising his spare hand, caressing his cheek, and running it through his messy hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott wrapped his hand around Miles’ cock once more, holding onto it firmly as he lined himself up, before slowly lowering himself down. Miles’ hands shot out to his hips, grip weak and hesitant, biting his lip around a moan. Scott licked his lips, enjoying the sight below him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez…” The clone leaned forward, face close enough that their lips brushed against each other, hips now flush against each other. “Even when it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing the fucking-- you’re ridiculously</span>
  <em>
    <span> noisy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I--” The feeling was so intense that Miles was losing control of his own voice. “I haven’t done this in a while, I just--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you,” Scott whispered, hands latching onto both of Miles’ wrists. He pinned them down to the bed, taking all control from the man beneath him with a smirk on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott slowly raised his hips, watching Miles with an intense gaze as he inched back down again, gaining a rhythm. He laughed, breathing heavily, enjoying the look of pure bliss on the other man’s face. Miles’ fringe was sticking to his forehead, drenched in sweat, eyes fluttering closed in concentration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all you’ve got?” Scott asked, slamming his hips down once more, before pausing-- making no further sign to move. “Come on-- don’t give up on me now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles’ eyes shot open with a newfound sense of need and control. Scott faltered slightly, caught off guard by the other man’s change of expression. Before he could protest, Miles pulled his hands free-- gripping onto Scott’s thighs, and thrusting into him as hard as he could, hips rising off the bed sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah--!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Scott fell forward in surprise, eyes wide in sudden ecstasy. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Miles</span>
  <em>
    <span>--</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never expected such a bold move from his partner. His mouth was moving, but comprehensive words escaped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles smirked, licking his lips. “Not so cocky now, are you?” He teased, before thrusting upwards again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel Scott’s thighs shaking in need and anticipation, as he nodded pathetically in response. Miles clawed at his hips-- wanting to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The expression on his clone was driving him crazy, and now he could finally understand what Scott saw through his eyes when the roles were reversed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Miles wasn’t going to get what he wanted if they stayed like this-- it wasn’t enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott yelped in surprise as Miles changed positions, flipping them over so that he was back on top once more. He pulled Scott’s legs around his waist, taking a moment to appreciate the look of shock on the clone’s face, before thrusting back inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about the angle caused Miles’ cock to suddenly brush against the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside him. Scott arched his back with a shout, eyes watering at the unexpected burst of pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Miles--” Scott whined, clawing at his back. “Not there-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck--!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles continued to fuck him at an intense pace, ignoring his protests-- face pressed against his neck, teeth brushing against his skin. He hooked an arm under the clone’s right leg, pulling it up enough to press even deeper inside of him. It felt better than he’d ever imagined, being like this-- and to think, he was going to give in only minutes earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miles,</span>
  <em>
    <span> please--” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Scott could barely speak through gasping breaths. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t--</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was cut off with a kiss, shutting him up quickly. Miles was concentrating completely on fucking the other man into submission; his mind not able to form words or thoughts or anything else than the need coursing through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Miles pressed his forehead into the pillow, whispering into Scott’s neck. “I’m gonna--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles’ hand moved down between them, wrapping around the clone’s neglected cock, pumping it in time with his uneven thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them were going to last much longer-- and after a few more seconds of intense pleasure, the two of them finally reached climax with a shared, high-pitched whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles felt all of his strength leave him in an instant, unable to stop himself from collapsing completely on the other man. Scott grunted under the pressure, the mix of sweat, come and shared heat between them making him feel in desperate need of a shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was… unexpected,” Scott commented breathlessly, arms lazily hovering over Miles’ back. “Come on-- let’s have a shower.” He tried pulling the other man to his side, to free himself, but to no avail. Scott grinned, instead nuzzling into Miles’ neck, and whispering, “I’ll make it worth your time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles could admit that he was completely-- and quite literally-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and in no shape to move. But on the other hand... who was he to say no? He raised himself up on shaking arms, staring deeply into Scott’s eyes, enjoying how flushed and sweaty he looked in the dim light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott looked fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing </span>
  </em>
  <span>like this. Miles needed a few more minutes to commit this entire ordeal to memory, not wanting it to be over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better be up for a second round afterwards,” Miles said, letting out a haggard breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clone laughed, knowing full well his sex drive was unmatched between the two of them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.” Scott smirked, hands moving down the dip in Miles’ back, resting on his ass. “But it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> turn next.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>